Honey I Shrunk The Spies
by S-Rok
Summary: Last Chapter Up!! Marshall 'accidently' shrinks everyone with the Rambaldi device, hope this will cheer everyone up!
1. Default Chapter

Honey I Shrunk The Spies  
  
Disclaimer: Although I would love to hunt down J.J. write now and wring his neck and make   
  
him change the finale, I cannot do that, and I don't own any of his characters either.  
  
Genre: Humorous (At least I hope so)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Authors Note: None of this really happened, this is just my brain going crazy and   
  
needing something funny to write, because I'm tired of all the sad stories, hope it cheers you up!  
  
  
  
Previously On Alias  
  
"Vaughn why are you wearing that ring?"  
  
"Syd...you've been missing for almost 2 years."  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Vaughn looked at me, and then started bursting out laughing. Jack then came out too,   
  
followed by Irina, Will, Dixon, Marshall, Kendall, and Sark. They all came out and were laughing,   
  
Kendall's face was even turning bright red. "Okay...what is this a joke?"   
  
"Just kidding, Syd! We are all so proud of you, you killed the real double, Francie, and   
  
since you did that, it seems Sloane's been missing, and well, Jack got to the Rambaldi device,  
  
and here it is." Vaughn chuckled.   
  
"What about Will?" I said looking at him.  
  
"I had some bad injuries, but I was taken to the hospital and they treated me,  
  
and I'm better now" Will said.  
  
I was so happy so I went over to him and hugged him. Then I went over to Vaughn and he  
  
took off the ring, got down on one knee, and pulled another one out of his pocket."  
  
"Syd...you are the only one I would ever want to marry, you're my life, and   
  
the reason I wake up every morning. Will you marry me?"  
  
I started to cry and kissed him. "Of course I'll marry you I said!"  
  
Just then everyone applauded, and it seemed life was all good again. Sark  
  
and my mother were even cooperating. Then, as if things couldn't get better, Jack  
  
cleared his throat, and said, "I also have an announcement to make. I would like to  
  
renew my wedding vowels with Irina Derevko." My mother smiled, and Jack also  
  
got out a ring and said, "Irina will you be with me again, and love me for who I am?"  
  
"Of course she said, and they kissed. Everyone clapped.  
  
"Wow, 3 announcements in 1 day", Marshall said, glaring at Carrie.  
  
Carrie's eyes widened and she smiled, just then Marshall started to...sing, 'Sugar  
  
Pie Honey Bunch' to Carrie. She looked away and turned red. Marshall smiled, "Will  
  
you marry me, Carrie?"   
  
"You're sweating like a pig, Marshall!" Carrie replied.  
  
He wiped his forehead, "Yes I know, I'm sorry, I'm not good with this stuff!"   
  
"It's okay, sweetie, I'll marry you!" they kissed.  
  
"Well...that seemed to go pretty well!" Marshall said and smiled sheepishly.   
  
Now if I could figure out what this Rambaldi device does___" He hit a switch.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, there was a deafening bang, and the  
  
ground started rushing up toward me at an incredible rate. "AHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed  
  
but I couldn't even hear my own voice. It felt like I was on a roller coaster, or jumping from a  
  
147 story building, the ground was racing up at me, and my stomach was doing flip-flops.   
  
Then..it just stopped. All was quiet when I finally hit the floor, I couldn't believe I was still  
  
breathing. I had just fell from a huge distance, and I was fine. But, then I realized, I hadn't fallen  
  
at all. I had...I had shrunk, we had all shrunk...ant size. 


	2. 2 The Cockroach

Chapter 2  
  
The first instinct that came over all of us was to throw things at Marshall, but   
  
once we contained ourselves, we realized that wasn't such a smart idea. So, then we  
  
went to our back-up plan, panic. "What are we going to do?" my father asked finally.  
  
"Actually, this size is kinda fun, because I mean, hey this way Sloane will never be able  
  
to find us!"   
  
  
  
"Marshall!" Kendall raged, "You better grow us back to our regualar size, or else..."  
  
"Oh, right away, sir...now...hmmm, if only I could reached the device."  
  
"Let's just face it, we're doomed!" Carrie whimpered uncontrolably."  
  
"STOP IT!" my mother shouted, "Now you all are acting like babies, we have 2 ways  
  
to approach this; either we panic, and never get anywhere, or...we don't panic..and still never  
  
get anywhere." Irina sighed, and sat down next to Jack who was speechless.  
  
  
  
"What exactly did you press, Marshall?" Kendall said glaring at him.  
  
"I just hit one of the little red buttons on the side."  
  
"Okay, Vaughn said, "Marshall may be the tech-guy, but let's face it, he's   
  
too small to fix anything right now, what we need to do is try and get the attention of  
  
some of the agents inside Headquarters, and tell them to press the button."  
  
"I'm curious..Agent Vaughn, how exactly do you plan on doing that in the middle   
  
of Hong Kong?" Jack asked.  
  
"Right..good point, which leads me to my second point-------COCKROACH!!!!!"   
  
That's when I saw the giant cockroach, who was as big as us. He was coming right towards   
  
us.  
  
"I would use the fire extinguisher, but I can't reach it!" my mom yelled.  
  
"So we take off our shoes and throw them at him!" I yelled.  
  
We all took of our shoes and threw them at the cockroach as hard as we  
  
could, but it just slowed him down. "Now what?!?" I asked impatiently.  
  
"I have an idea!" Michael shouted, and he took off his tie, and swung it around  
  
in the air, then, like a professional bull-rider, I lassoed that stupid cockroach. Everyone  
  
else grabbed their shoes and beat him down to death.   
  
I went over and kissed Michael, and then said, "Just out of curiousity, when did  
  
learn to lasso like that?"  
  
"Oh.." Michael blushed.."I kinda picked it up a couple years ago."  
  
Everyone laughed, except...then came the stench. That horrible stench.  
  
"UGHHH" we need to get out of here..NOW!" my mom yelled, and we ran into   
  
another room.   
  
"You really don't plan on walking to L.A. do you?" Jack asked her.  
  
"No, but we need to find something to get out of here with."  
  
"Stop fighting you two," I yelled, "It's not getting us anywhere. We can't  
  
go back to L.A. yet, not without the Rambaldi device, and we can't get that until we're  
  
our normal sizes again. I have an idea."  
  
"So, how are we going to do this again?" Will asked me, as we all stared up  
  
at the phone on the table.   
  
"We all have to take off some of our clothes, and tie it into a ladder. Then, we   
  
can get up to the table, and all of us can help call Headquarters for help."  
  
"And what exactly are we going to tell them?" Kendall asked, "Help, Marshall  
  
accidently pushed a button on the Rambaldi device and now we're all the size of peas?"  
  
"It's better than nothing," I said quietly."  
  
Jack then started laughing so hard, that Kendall had to pound him on the back to  
  
make him stop. "I'm sorry, I just find this whole situation...rather funny!" 


	3. A Cheezy Getaway

hOnEy I sHrUnK tHe SpIeS  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks for all the feedback :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Within the next couple of minutes we were all half-naked, tying our clothing together to  
  
form a big ladder, to get up to the table, where the phone sat and call the CIA for help.   
  
"Can't we just eat a candy, and grow bigger like on Alice In Wonderland?" Marshall asked.  
  
"They make it so much more enjoyable on the movies!"  
  
"This, isn't a movie, Marshall, now we need something to weight it on the top." Carrie said.  
  
"What should we use?" Dixon asked. That's when Vaughn saw the huge piece of cheese   
  
  
  
on the counter. "Oh myy" Vaughn's mouth started watering.   
  
"Snap out of it, Vaughn, it's cheese!"  
  
"Actually, I think the cheese could help us weigh the clothing to the table." Dixon  
  
said. But..hmm how to get it. Suddenly, a mouse ran across the floor, a mouse bigger than  
  
us!   
  
"Don't worry guys, I'm going in!" Marshall called, and before any of us new what  
  
was happening Marshall was on top of the mouse riding it---up the counter! Nobody could  
  
hold it in for a second, even...oh my gosh, yes even Kendall was sprawled on the floor   
  
laughing their heads off!   
  
Then, the mouse ran up to the top of the counter where the cheese was and Marshall   
  
rolled off.  
  
"GET THE CHEESE!" Jack yelled, but the mouse had already started on it.  
  
"Don't worry, I got it!" Marshall screamed. He kicked at the mouse, and  
  
the mouse got mad, really mad. And trust me, you never want to witness a mouse  
  
gone mad! The mouse sprawled at Marshall, knocking him over onto the counter.   
  
"Marshall, fight him!" Vaughn yelled. Here, "I have an idea!"  
  
Without hesitation, Vaughn grabbed Irina, and led her toward the counter.  
  
"Climb up the edges of the drawers, like this." he said.  
  
And soon, Irina and Vaughn were up at the top where an injured Marshall and  
  
a dead mouse lay. Here, grab the chesse, and I got Marshall, now we're going down.  
  
"Why did you need me to come with you?" Irina asked him suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Well, you can jump down buildings with just a cord and shoot into windows, I  
  
thought you could help us on this!"   
  
"Oh I see!" Irina smiled.  
  
So the three of them, with cheese in hand, slid down the clothing-rope and   
  
landed safely at the bottom.   
  
"I think-I think you guys are going to have to go on without me," Marshall said,  
  
gasping for breath.   
  
"Oh, my poor baby, Marshall. I'll wait here with him too, you guys go on." Carrie  
  
decided.   
  
"Okay, we'll contact the Agency, and get back to you." Kendall said, man I can't  
  
wait until this is over, so I can..so I can watch Gilmore Girls again.  
  
We all turned around and looked at Kendall suspiciously.  
  
"WWF, I said, WWF." Kendall quickly stated.  
  
So we tied the cheese to our clothes-ladder, and then Vaughn (with his famous  
  
lassoing) threw it up to the top. The cheese stuck on to the side, where there was a curve, and  
  
one by one we crawled up to the telephone.  
  
When we were finally at the top, all of us struggled to lift the phone off of the receiver.  
  
we dialed the number for Headquarters, and Weiss picked up.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Weiss...this is Vaughn."  
  
"Hey, what's up? So..are we still on for that ballet competition you got  
  
tickets to see?"  
  
"Uhh.Weiss, now's not the time, buddy.." Vaughn said blushing  
  
  
  
"Well what do you need then?"  
  
"Well, to put it bluntly, Marshall accidently shrunk us with the Rambaldi   
  
device."  
  
"Hahaha, Nice one, Vaughn..now seriously, what is it you wanted?"  
  
"Weiss, this isn't a joke, we're all the size of peas, and we need you to  
  
come down to Hong Kong and get us...now!"  
  
Silence...phone is dropped  
  
"Weiss?"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...Omg..omg..ahhaha..like that movie, Honey I Shrunk The Kids?"  
  
"This is not funny, now just send down a team to get us!"  
  
"Oh boy, this is great, sure thing Vaughn!"  
  
(Weiss hanging up, and picking up another phone)  
  
"Yes this is Agent Weiss, we need an extraction team to grow our agents back  
  
to normal size!" 


	4. Do you want chocolate syrup with that?

Chapter 4  
  
Note: The next chapter probably won't be up for awhile, simply because   
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix came out yesterday, and well, I'm lost in Hogwarts   
  
"Exuse me sir, did you just say you need an extraction team to grow your agents   
  
back to normal size?"  
  
"Yes," Weiss chuckled...apparantley we've ot part of the Rambaldi mystery figured out."  
  
"So you're saying all of our agents are in Hong Kong the size of cats?"  
  
"Actually, I'd go more with the size of mice"  
  
"Weiss, and what are going to do? Do you realize that if all of our field agents  
  
are the size of mice, how are we supposed to send down a team to rescue them?"  
  
"I'll go, and I'll pick some analysts to go with me, I'm sure they wouldn't mind a little   
  
field experience."  
  
"Okay..just go then" said the new director who was now in charge until Kendall got  
  
back to normal size.  
  
Weiss decided to go intercom, and made his announcement.  
  
"Attention all employees at the Central Intelligence Agency, anyone who would like  
  
to experience there first field mission, please come to me immediately, thank you!"  
  
Weiss wated and soon 6 people were beside him ready to go.  
  
"What happened to all of our field agents?"  
  
"They're all--shrunk."  
  
There were giggles and rolled eyes, until they realized that Weiss wasn't lying.  
  
"So the CIA only has 5 field agents?"  
  
"Yup! Don't ya love it? The Bristows are very good too."  
  
"Well, let's head to Hong Kong!"  
  
"Okay, this is insane, but i'm ready." said one of the agents  
  
HONG KONG  
  
"Doesn't this car move any faster?" Weiss asked the driver.  
  
They had taken a plane, and now rented a cab.  
  
"I'm going 70 mph!"  
  
"Well, let me drive." So Weiss took over the wheel, and started going 95 mph.  
  
"Sir-you're going to get a speeding ticket!"  
  
"Nonesense, they don't give out speeding tickets in China!"  
  
"I'm the driver of this cab! I get paid to do this, now you do as I say or--"  
  
BEEEP, Weiss had decided to take another route, and landed in front of a huge  
  
truck. It spun out of the way to keep from hitting the cab, and then gallons of ice cream   
  
were thrown all over the road.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" roared the driver, "GET OUT..NOW!"  
  
Weiss and the other 6 agents walked out into the street, and started slipping  
  
on gallons of ice cream.  
  
"Agent Weiss, we'll need to walk the rest of the way, buddy, Weiss?"  
  
"Oh mannn this is soo good! What is this, green mint chip, cookies and cream,  
  
coffee, strawberry, chocolate, vanilla, sherbert...yum!"  
  
"Agent Weiss, you have been ordered to do a mission, now we're covered in  
  
ice cream, and very sticky, could you please find our shrunken agents, and get outta here!"  
  
"Oh sure thing guys..just a second."  
  
"What's that noise?" One agent asked."  
  
"Oh that," Weiss said licking his fingers, sounds like a cop car."  
  
"A COP CAR?!?"  
  
A police car then pulled up next to Weiss and the other 6 agents.  
  
"You 7 are under arrest for smuggling ice cream!" said a chineese policeman.  
  
"Oh sir, there must be a miss understanding you see, we're United States Government, and we're  
  
just trying to rescue our friends who accidently shrunk themselves here in Hong Kong."  
  
The guy started talking on his radio, "This guy's looney, I think he's been sucking on   
  
grandpa's old cough medicine, we need to bring them all in."  
  
IN THE JAIL  
  
"Well this is just great!" Weiss shouted as he and the others were in jail.  
  
"Now, we're covered in ice cream, trying to rescue our shrunken friends, and now  
  
we get accused of trying to smuggle it?"  
  
"Look buddy, we need to give you some drug tests, you seem crazy."  
  
"NO!" one of the agents shouted, "He's telling the truth, our friends are the  
  
size of mice, I swear to god!"  
  
HONG KONG  
  
"Where the heck are they? they said they were going to be here a couple hours   
  
ago!" Vaughn screamed.  
  
"Oh, honey, I know you're losing your mind, but we need to try and stay calm." Syd  
  
reassured him.  
  
"19 shrunk agents all the table, 19 shrunk agents, grow one up to normal size,  
  
18 shrunk agents on the table. 18 shrunk agents---"  
  
"MARSHALL!!!" You've been singing that song for the past hour, now do you mind?"  
  
"I started at 4,447, and I'm almost done, if I stop now the whole song will  
  
have been a waste!"  
  
"Oh god help us!" Screamed Irina.  
  
End of Chapter 4 


	5. More Cold Cheese

Chapter 5  
  
JAIL CELL  
  
"Walk this way sir, we'll need to give you these drug tests now." the police officer said.  
  
"I'm really not drunk, I'm seriously telling the truth, and the more time we waste  
  
here, the longer it will take for us to resuce our agents."  
  
"Just shut up about all of this shrunken bull."  
  
"Fine, do drug tests, you won't find anything."  
  
  
  
HONG KONG  
  
"1 shrunk agent on the table, 1 shrunk agent grow one up to normal size, zero  
  
shrunk agents on the table. Wow, I thought, by the time I finished that song, we'd be   
  
rescued by now."  
  
"I'm going to call them again," Syd sighed. She dialed the number again, and got  
  
one of the analysts. "Hello, this is Sydney Bristow, we're still all shrunk in Hong Kong, did  
  
you send an extraction team yet?"  
  
"Uhh..yeah, we did almost 8 hours ago now. Haven't they came yet? We sent them  
  
in one of our private jets, till we got to China, and they were supposed to take a cab back to  
  
get to you guys."  
  
"Well, they're not here."  
  
"Okay, I'll try and contact Agent Weiss, he's in charge."  
  
pause  
  
"Oh my..haha, well, you're not going to like this."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Well, it seems that Weiss was speeding to get to you guys, and crashed into  
  
a huge ice cream truck. The police thought he was trying to smuggle it, and now he's in  
  
jail."  
  
"Oh my goodness!!! What a numps, I swear, when I get my hands on him---"  
  
"We're going to send over a few other agents, to release Agent Weiss's team,   
  
and then rescue you guys.'  
  
"Okay, thanks." Syd said and hung up the phone. "Well, apparantely, Weiss  
  
was speeding to rescue us, crashed into an ice cream truck, and our extraction team   
  
is in jail right now for trying to smuggle ice cream."  
  
"Hahaha! I can soo see Weiss doing that!" Will laughed.  
  
"This isn't funny, Will. It's not a joke, we're never going to get back to our normal sizes."  
  
"Hey at least Sloane will never be able to find us!" Marshall reassured her.  
  
"Haha" Kendall said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm hungry, we should find something to eat." Irina suggested.  
  
"Okay, but let's not get into a mouse fight this time." Jack said.  
  
  
  
"You two, go get some food from inside the cabinets or something, oh and something  
  
to drink would be nice too. It's getting dark, so looks like, Syd and Vaughn should go find us  
  
something to sleep on, like a pillow or something."  
  
"When did you become in charge?" Jack asked him  
  
"I think I should be in charge, here." Kendall raged.  
  
"Okay, if you wanna kill us all, then be in charge."  
  
"If you think you can do better than I'm doing, then be my guest."  
  
"Let's not fight you two," Irina shouted, "We have enough problems right now  
  
as it is. Let's just do what Kendall suggested, it can't hurt."  
  
"Fine, let's go, honey" Jack said, and took Irina by the hand and led her away.  
  
"I can't wait until all this is over, so that I can read the latest Harry Potter book."  
  
Everyone glared at him.  
  
"I said..watchin WWF."  
  
"What is it with you and your wresling?" Marshall asked him.  
  
"None of your business, Ok?"  
  
Jack and Irina jumped off the table, onto a chair, and climbed up to the counter  
  
in the kitchen. "Now, we need to find something edible.  
  
"I feel like we're on Survivor." Irina said.  
  
"You watch that show too?!" Jack asked her.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I love it!" She replied.  
  
"Wait a minute..how did you watch TV while you were in custody of the CIA?"  
  
"Oh I have my ways," Irina said, and smiled. Jack did too, and they kissed.  
  
"Okay, we have bread, and crackers." Irina stated. They took out what they could carry.  
  
"Now, for something to drink. They walked over to the fridge, and just at that second,   
  
a person walked up to the refrigerator and opened it.  
  
"Quick, now's our chance!" Jack whispered, as if they could hear them when they  
  
talked anyway.  
  
They both jumped for the shelf. Once they were inside they stared at 3 shelves of  
  
nothing but cheese.  
  
"What is it with this house and cheese?" Jack asked Irina. But then, something  
  
terrible happened. The refrigerator door closed. 


	6. NNeed WWarmth

Chapter 6  
  
"Oh No! How are we going to get out!!!" Irina started screaming. It's freezing in here,  
  
we're going to die!!"  
  
  
  
"With that attitude we will!" Jack roared. "Now, what we need to do is get as much   
  
cheese as we can, and oh look, there's some milk."  
  
Irina and Jack started pulling off slivers of cheese and pouring the milk into the holes  
  
of the Swiss Cheese. "There!" Jack said at last, when they each were holding as much cheese  
  
as their small arms could carry, and were trying to keep the milk inside the holes from spilling   
  
out. "Now, all we need to do is wait for someone to come open up the refrigerator."  
  
"Gggreat" Irina shivered.  
  
CHINA JAIL CELL  
  
"Okay, Mr.Weiss, it seems that you have no drugs in your blood stream,  
  
and there are some CIA agents here that claim you are telling the truth about your  
  
statements, and since there is no sign of you taking drugs, just leave, you're wasting  
  
our time!"  
  
"Thank you! Jeez, this place smells like sour ice cream."  
  
"Um, I'm pretty sure that's just you."  
  
Weiss looked down at his shirt, and saw the ice cream stains on it, "Oh, ha,  
  
well who would have thought that?"  
  
All of the agents then found eachother, and decided to walk over to Hong Kong,   
  
because it was only a couple miles away.  
  
  
  
HONG KONG  
  
Syd and Vaughn asleep on piles of clothing, and Will walks over to them.  
  
"Hey, Kendall I found them!"   
  
(Kendall rushes over)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?" Kendall roared.  
  
Vaughn got up and shouted, "Crackers!"  
  
They all looked at him, "Crackers?!? What were you dreaming?"  
  
Vaughn smiled, "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about something. They all rolled their eyes,  
  
and then Kendall remembered he was supposed to be mad at them.  
  
"Why didn't you two bring these back to sleep on instead of using it for yourself?"  
  
"Because..they smell really bad," Syd said holding her nose.  
  
"Well then why did you fall asleep on them?" Will asked her.  
  
"I found some deoderant in the bathroom." Syd stated obviously.  
  
"Is anyone here for us yet?" Vaughn asked.  
  
"No, cracker boy, nobody has came here yet, and we still can't find Jack and Irina.  
  
"You don't think they got stuck in the toaster or anything?" Syd asked curiously.  
  
"The toaster?" Will asked her, "Why---"  
  
"Oh, my parents almost burnt the house down when I was 4, because my dad forgot  
  
about the toast he was making and they were really drunk. They just have a thing with toasters."  
  
Kendall glared at them and said, "Jeez, if I would have known we were going to be   
  
here this long I wouldn't have pre ordered the Harry Potter book.   
  
"Let me guess, WWF?" Will asked him, and then added, "You know, Kendall, even  
  
if you did have the Harry Potter book right now, how would you read it? It would be as big as   
  
you are!"  
  
  
  
"Let's try and find Irina and Jack, why don't we?"  
  
Back In The Refrigerator  
  
"This idea is n-never going to work, J-Jack!" Nobody's going t-to think there are mice  
  
in the r-refrigerator."   
  
"J-just be p-patient, m-my love" Jack shivered.  
  
Just then there was light.  
  
"RUN and JUMP!!!" Jack screamed, and they did just that. They landed on the floor  
  
and ran across to under a carpet.  
  
"Ahh warmth, we escaped-and look, there's Syd, Vaughn, Will, and Kendall!"  
  
**********  
  
"Where the heck were you guys?" Kendall yelled.  
  
"Did you get stuck in the toaster?" Syd asked.  
  
"NO!" Irina said, "We got trapped in the refrigerator, and we almost froze to death,  
  
and these people are obsessed with cheese!"  
  
"Oh my gosh!!" Will screamed, "We're saved, here comes the Extraction team!" 


	7. Some people are unshrinkable

Chapter 7  
  
"Okay, we're here! Hahahaha, I cannot wait to see my mini agents!" Weiss lauged.  
  
His coice boomed and seemed to vibrate through the floor. "We're here!"   
  
we all yelled at the top of our lungs, but he still didn't seem to hear us. Suddenly  
  
there waere two legs hovering over tip of us, casting a huge shadown. Then Vaughn,  
  
Jack, Irina, and Syd jumped at his socks. They started pulling and tugging on them.  
  
Finally, Weiss looked down and was like, "Oh! Hey guys, I found them!" A couple of agents  
  
came running over to the spot where we were all huddled on the floor. Kendall and  
  
Sark were still at the top of the table, and thy slid down to join us. but, there was a HUGE   
  
earthquatke when all of the agents rushed over to us. We all fell down and were being thrown   
  
around like popping kernals in a microwave.  
  
The agents got out magnifing glasses and  
  
started peering down at us. Finally, Weiss carefully picked us all up and started laughing   
  
at us. We were sick of him making fun of us, and just wanted him to grow us back to ou  
  
r normal sizes again. I saw a couple of the agents messing around with the Rambaldi   
  
device. After what seemed like years, we were finally all carried to a place under the machine.  
  
It was very bright and hot.Then we heard someone say, rather loudly, "All clear, please   
  
stand by for the transformation." Next thing we knew we were all rapidly growing bigger.  
  
  
  
Finally, we returned to our normal sizes again. Weiss was still laughing his head off,  
  
and we all headed for the door. A couple of agents stayed to bring the Rambaldi device back  
  
to Headquarters for analysis. As we were ready to leave we heard a very small voice say,   
  
"What about me?" We all looked down and saw a miniture Kendall running around. We all laughed.  
  
"Oh, just let him go!" Irina shouted. And we did. "Have a great life, Kendallpoo, don't let the   
  
mice bite!" Jack cried out. 


End file.
